viagem ensolarada
by Alice Allcullen
Summary: Edward viaja pelo Brasil, e conhece seu grande amor Angelina Hayley Williams do paramore
1. conhecendo o Brasil!

Viagem ensolarada

Pov Edward

Eu odiava ir para faculdade e os dias estavam muito repetitivos, por isso resolvi viajar por alguns dias. Afinal eu já tinha passado de ano com as minhas notas e eu já tinha feito faculdade de medicina, e por ultimo minha família não iria se importar.

Agora só faltava decidir o destino. Pensei em ir para a Espanha, dar uma voltaem Madrid, Barcelona. Mas tinha alguma coisa me dizendo que Espanha não.

Pensei em perguntar para a Alice se ela tinha tido alguma visão, mas achei que tinha que descobrir sozinho. Então liguei meu notebook, e fui pesquisar países na google.

Alguma coisa estava me chamando para o Brasil. Mas eu sabia que era quase impossível, pois aquele país era muito ensolarado. A única coisa que vinha em minha mente era o Brasil.

Eu estava tão distraído que nem percebi que alguém estava batendo na porta.

- Posso entrar?

- Pode Alice!

-Ed. Eu sei que não deveria me intrometer, mas eu acho que você deveria ir para o Brasil.

- Alice lá é muito ensolarado!

- Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu tive uma visão e lá você terá um futuro muito "promissor"!

Nessa hora Alice fez uma cara de quem tinha visto a foto do Robert Pattinson sem camisa, isso me deu nojo.

- Alice porque você esta cantando a música da Britney Spears?

-Nada Ed!

Bem que eu tentei escolher meu destino, mas Alice não deu escolha. Ela fez eu ir para o Brasil( ta bom, eu queria vai!).

No avião eu estava planejado o meu roteiro. Primeiro eu iria para o Rio de Janeiro, Pará, Minas Gerais, Amazonas, uma volta pelo litoral brasileiro ( que ainda não fui) e por ultimo São Paulo.

Eu estava planejando como seria minha dieta pois provavelmente eu teria que sair a noite, e a dieta neste país seria complicada, mas não impossível, Carlisle tinha minha contado que tinhaamigos vampiros no Brasil.

Quando cheguei ao Brasil fiquei impressionado como o país é quente (para os outros, é claro!), o comportamento das pessoas elas vivem em correria como as outras, mas elas têm um "clima" diferente.

Eu estava amando a minha viagem, tinha passado por Rio de janeiro que era incrível, Pará com lindas paisagens, Minas Gerais com cidades históricas lindas,Rosee Esme iriam adorar.

Agora eu estava no litoral, estava em uma Maranhão quando o telefone tocou.

- Oi meu filho é você?estamos preocupado.

- Oi mãe é claro que sou eu! Eu estou ótimo o Brasil é lindo você precisa vim pra cá!

Nesse momento ouvio Emmett pegar o telefone.

- FalaEd como são as mulheres do Brasil?

- Emmett como você é retardado!

- Emmett Cullen eu vou te matar!

- Maninho acho melhor você desligar, a Rose quer te matar.

- Edward Cullen sabia quevocê era gay, você me ama cara, mas a Alice quer falar com você!

Eu tive que esperar um pouco até parar de rir, o Emmett sempre falando besteiras!

- Oi Ed, você pode tirar umas fotos para mim para mim ver como é o estilo das brasileiras?

- Oi Alice, você sempre me enchendo né?

- Vê se não esquece de falar de mim, ta?

- Do que você está falando?

- Tchau, te amo maninho!

Eu fiquei na praia até o amanhecer e depois voltei para o hotel. Após anoitecer foi viajar para o meu ultimo destino. São Paulo.

Quando entrei no avião e vi aquela menina linda e com um ótimo cheiro eu fiquei chocado. Ela tinha o cabelo liso de um ruivo desbotado, olhos verdes, a pele muito branca, usava maquiagem, ela tinha um estilo típico de cantora de rock.

Eu fui me sentar ao seu lado. Ao passar o choque (parcialmente) que eu senti quando a vi, eu percebi que não podia ler a sua mente.

Eu queria perguntar seu nome, sua idade, o que fazia, mas eu não podia assustá-la. Ao contrário do que se esperava ela ficou muito á vontade comigo e sorria o tempo todo. Eu fiquei ali pensando em seu rosto, quando uma voz angelical me interrompeu.

- Oi meu nomeé Angelina, e o seu?

- Edward, prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu! Quantos anos você tem?

-Nesse momento eu estava entorpecido com a sua voz, com a sua beleza, e me véu uma tristeza, eu já iria mentir para ela.

Eu olhei para ela analisando qual seria a sua idade para dizer mais ou menos a mesma, e chutei uma idade.

- Vinte, e você?

- Dezenove. Você não é do Brasil?

- Não, como você sabia?

- pelo seu sotaque! Posso te chamar deEd?

- Claro! Ange! O que você faz da vida?

- Eu faço faculdade e só, e você?

- Eu também só estudo. Parece que temos algo em comum.

Ficamos conversando durante todo o vôo, no aeroporto, em São Paulo, nós combinamos que ela seria minha guia na cidade.

- Então Ed nos vemos em breve?

- ClaroAnge! Dez e meia está bom para você?

- Está ótimo!

Este é o primeiro capítulo da fic, gostaria de receber reviews para saber se vale a pena continuar. Para quem não viu, a Angelina é a Hayley Williams do paramore. Obrigada t+.


	2. O beijo perfeito!

Aqui está mais um capítulo de viagem ensolarada. Gostaria de agradecer todos que deixaram reviews. Boa leitura para todos.

Pov. Edward

Eu cheguei e fui direto para o hotel, foi a Alice e a Rose que escolheu ele, elas falaram que ele parecia com a nossa casa. Eu parei um taxi que passava em frente ao aeroporto, pois não dava para ir correndo no meio de São Paulo, eu estava ansioso para conhecê-lo.

- Por favor, Rua Santos, Número 1434, hotel Tivoli São Paulo- mafarrej?

- claro!

O hotel era grande, discreto e realmente lembrava a minha casa, ao chegar ao quarto fiquei pensando em como iria convencer a Ange que nós só poderíamos nos encontrar á noite, pois o Brasil é um país muito ensolarado.

O dia passou lentamente, vinte e duas horas nunca chegava, eu aproveitei esse tempo para pensar nela, e o porquê eu não conseguia escutar sua mente, ela era o enigma mais perfeito que eu tinha conhecido. Ela era uma das poucas pessoas que se aproximava de mim se sentir medo, ao contrário sua felicidade era radiante, melhor, nossa felicidade era radiante.

Quando deu nove e quinze eu já não agüentava mais, e estava saindo de casa, segundo o taxista de ontem à noite a casa de Ange era perto do meu hotel. Na porta do meu quarto o telefone tocou, eu achei melhor voltar, pois era Alice e ninguém estava acostumado ver dois vampiros conversar no celular.

- Alô, eu sei que você está brava comi...

- Edward Cullen você sabe muito bem que a essa distancia, eu não consigo prever o seu futuro, você está querendo me deixar louca?

- Calma Ali, eu já falei que ia te ligar! Eu odiava mentir para Alice, mais tinha hora que era necessário, e essa era uma dessas horas.

- Você já conheceu a Ange?

- Já Alice! Mas você ligou para falar de mim ou da Ange? Vamos falar dela a hora que eu chegar em casa, ta ok?

- Como é? Ange? Ô o maninho ta namorando! Ta namorando! Ta namorando! Ta namorando! Ta namorando!

- E-M-M-E-T-T C-U-L-L-E-N quantas vezes preciso falar para você não ficar escutando a conversa dos outros na extensão!!!!

- Pessoal eu amo vocês, estou morrendo de saudades, mas eu tenho que ir!

- Maninho você sabe como se usa camisinha? Não quer que eu te explique? Eu não quero nenhum pirralho me chamando de tio Emmett!

- Cala a boca Emmett, vampiros não têm filhos, vai arrumar alguma coisa para fazer!

- Desculpe maninho, mas não tem nada de interessante para fazer, a Rose está caçando com a Esme e o Carlisle.

- Tchau Ali, depois eu te ligo, manda um abraço para o Jasper e para o Carlisle e um beijo para Esme e Rose.

- Não Ed eu quero saber tudo agora, por favor?

- Ali eu prometo que quando eu chegar eu te ligo! Eu te amo maninha mais insuportável do mundo!

- tchau Ed te amo, eu sei que sou sua irmã preferida!

Quando eu consegui me livrar desse dois malucos, eu saí para ver a Ange.

A hora que eu a vi na porta de sua casa, eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, ela olhou nos meus olhos e sorriu ficando vermelha, da maneira mais linda que eu já vi. Ela usava uma calça jeans em um tom escuro quase preto bem apertado e uma blusa vermelha que combinava com o tom de sua pele.

- oi, como foi o sua noite?

- Oi Ange, foi, foi solitária sem você, fiquei imaginando em como você estaria hoje, e adivinhei você está magnífica!

- Obrigada, você também está lindo hoje!

- Nossa só hoje?

-ta bom vai Ed, você sempre está lindo! Eu sei que você gosta de ouvir isso, e aí o que vamos fazer essa noite?

- O que você acha de irmos jantar?

- Ok, vamos lá!

Nós pegamos um taxi, no caminho falamos sobre o Brasil e sobre nós.

- Ed porque você aprendeu português? Você tem interesse de morar algum dia no Brasil?

- È, bom eu gosto de aprender varoas línguas diferentes, uma que me interessou foi o português, quanto vir morar no Brasil, esse é um país lindo, mas a minha família mora nos Estados Unidos.

Eu fiquei preocupado se ela tinha desconfiado de algo.

- Quando você volta para os Estados Unidos?

- Daqui uma semana. E você quando volta para a faculdade?

- Daqui duas semanas. Onde você mora?

- Em Forks, você mora longe de Forks?

- Não muito, só algumas horas de carro.

Chegamos ao restaurante, ele era moderno e ao mesmo tempo calmo, Ange pediu o seu prato e eu como sempre não consegui desvia o olhar de seu rosto.

- Ed você não vai pedir?

- A me desculpe, mas eu estou sem fome, se importa se eu só te observar?

- è, acho que não!

O garçom foi providenciar o pedido que foi feito.

- Ange? Você faz faculdade do que?

- De música, quero montar uma banda de rock, e você?

- eu faço medicina! Meu pai é médico o nome dele é Carlisle.

- Tem irmãos?

- Sim, Emmett e Alice. Emmett é casado co Rosalie e Alice namora o Jasper.

- E sua mãe?

- minha mãe, ela é uma das mulheres mais incríveis que já conheci, depois de você, o nome dela é Esme. Ela e o Carlisle nos adotou há alguns anos.

Nós pegamos outro taxi e fomos para o cinema, pegamos a ultima cessão de um filme romântico.

No final do filme, na hora em que o par romântico se beija, Ange chegou bem perto de mim.

- Ed você é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci, sei que sedo demais para isso, mas eu te amo!

Nessa hora eu não me contive nós nos beijamos como se não tivesse ninguém ali, naquele momento eu não me lembrava que eu era um vampiro e dos riscos que ela estava correndo e minha família.

Após nosso beijo a Angelina me olhou com um olhar que eu não conhecia, eu não sabia decifrar se era medo ou ansiedade.

Desculpa a demora pelo segundo capítulo. Espero que este esteja melhor que o primeiro. Mais uma vez agradeço a Gaby, a Marydf Evans Cullen e a Sora pela reviews, até a próxima.


	3. Despedida!

Desculpem pela demora. Este capítulo é bem curtinho, mas prometo que sexta-feira eu posto outro capítulo. Agora chega de conversa, boa leitura!Pov- Edward

Nós pegamos um taxi até a casa dela. Chegamos a sua casa, e ela pediu que eu descesse do taxi. Quando olhei em seus olhos percebi que ali havia tristeza, naquele momento eu percebi que por causa daquele beijo eu havia perdido a mulher que amava.

Pov- Angelina

Estávamos indo para minha casa ele me olha intensamente, o seu sorriso era lindo, de tirar o fôlego, eu tinha que aproveitar o nosso ultimo momento, amanhã eu iria voltar para os Estados Unidos e iria terminar minha faculdade, embora o meu maior desejo fosse ficar com Edward.

- Edward?

- sim meu amor?

- você pode descer do taxi?

- claro Ange!

- Edward eu queria te falar que em tão pouco tempo que eu te conheço eu nunca amei uma pessoa como você. Você deu sentido a minha vida, eu te amo. Nós nos beijamos intensamente como se fosse a última vez.

- Ed você já pensou em como vamos fazer quando nós voltarmos para os Estados Unidos?

- Cla... Claro! Mas por que você esta me perguntando isso? Nós estamos aqui! Eu estou aqui com você, e só quero estar com você agora, amanhã, mês que vem ano que vem. Por que isso agora?

- nada, é só coisa de mulher. Ele percebeu que eu estava triste e ficou no mínimo curioso com isso.

- Ed, eu posso pedir uma ultima coisa?

- como "assim ultima coisa"?

Pov- Edward

- Ed, eu posso pedir uma ultima coisa?

- como "assim ultima coisa"?

Ela olhou em meus olhos, sorriu e me beijou. Aquele beijo por algum motivo que eu não sabia qual, foi o nosso melhor beijo.

- Ange?

- Ed não faça perguntas, nunca esqueça que eu te amo!

Ela saiu correndo até a porta me olhou, e sorriu esse sorriso me surpreendeu, ele foi o mais bonito de todos.

Pov- Angelina

- como "assim ultima coisa"?

Eu beijei pela ultima vez o meu anjo, o meu Edward. Aquele tinha que ser o nosso melhor beijo, pois era o ultimo, e foi o melhor.

- Ange?

- Ed não faça perguntas, nunca esqueça que eu te amo!

Eu não suportava mais isso, eu corri para minha casa. Eu tinha que olhar ele pele ultima vez, e tinha que ser da melhor forma possível. Ele estava lindo naquele terno e estava sorrindo. Aquela era a lembrança que eu queria ter dele, a lembrança do meu Edward!

Pov- Edward

Eu queria vê-la, a noite passou muito devagar, mas enfim ela passou. Era muito cedo para ligar em sua casa então eu fui dar uma caminhada pela cidade. Quando voltei eram dez horas.

-Esse celular tinha que sumir bem agora! Eu fui achar ele na mala no meio das minhas roupas, não sei como, mas achei, eu disquei o numero da casa da Ange e esperei impaciente. Ate que uma mulher atendeu:

- Alô?

- Alô, por favor, a Angelina está?

- Como é seu nome?

- Edward.

- Edward eu sou a mãe dela, ela não te falou que ela voltou hoje cedinho para os Estados Unidos?

Nesse momento eu não consegui segurar o desespero, deixei o celular cair no chão. Eu perdi minha vida, ela não tinha mais sentido, eu sabia que o amor minha vida tinha me rejeitado, ela não me queria mais e eu estava a milhares quilômetros de distancia dele, e o pior de tudo eu sabia que ela estava em Forks, mas não sabia aonde.

Aquela manhã eu sabia que minha vida não tinha mais sentido sem a Angelina, e que a mulher da minha vida me rejeitou sem ao menos eu saber o por quê?

Meu agradecimento especial a Marydf Evans Cullen por estar acompanhando a fic. Esclarecendo a sua pergunta: ela sentiu medo porque os humanos tem o extinto de ficar longe dos vampiros, no próximo capitulo será o pov da Angelina e vai dar para entender melhor. Gaby,eu acho muito legal você querer divulgar a história só peço o favor de você me mandar o link. Obrigada! Até o próximo capítulo! Bjos...


	4. O meu amanhecer I

Como prometi ontem, mais um capitulo da fic. Boa leitura! Pov. Angelina

"Mike era meu namorado, fazia quatro anos que nós namorávamos, com o tempo eu perdi o amor que sentia por ele, mas não sabia como dizer isso a ele, afinal nós estávamos juntos há quatro anos e sentia que ele ainda me amava. Eu não podia enganá-lo, sabia que um dia tinha que terminar nosso namoro, e por isso resolvi visitar minha família, para pensar em como fazer isso sem magoá-lo."

- Ange? Amor, o que você tanto escreve nesse diário?

- Mike, eu adoro escrever no meu diário, e é nele que componho minhas músicas.

- Tudo bem, eu sei disso, mas essa é a única hora temos para ficar juntos.

- Falando em ficar juntos, semana que vem vou visitar minha família no Brasil.

- Você não quer que eu vá com você?

- Ha não, obrigada. Você tem faculdade e não pode perder por minha causa!

- Você é quem sabe, mas se você quiser, eu vou, e depois pego a matéria com a galera.

- Não precisa, vai ser chato para você, coisa de família, você sabe como é!

- Ok então, vou sentir saudade!

- É... É, eu também!?

* * *

Uma semana depois:

- Ange, não que eu vou com você?

- Mike, não precisa!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, vou sozinha, e agora já está na hora do meu vôo, até mais!

- Vou morrer de saudade! Te amo!

- É... É, eu também!

Pov. Alice

- Ali?, Ali? Ei! Eu estou falando com você! Você está tendo uma visão?

- Jaz, você conhece alguma Angelina?

- Não, amor por quê?

- Eu tive uma visão com ela, mas não faz sentido, todas as minhas visões são com pessoas próximas, ou, quando irá afetar uma pessoa muito próxima a mim. E o que vi não tem nada a ver com ninguém que eu conheço, é sobre a vida pessoal dela!

- Ás vezes, o Emmett ou Edward a conhece, e como você mesmo disse, pode ser que ela irá afetar o futuro deles.

- Mas de que forma?

- Calma Ali, se for para acontecer alguma coisa você saberá!

* * *

Uma semana depois:

- Ali, cadê o Jaz?

Cri, cri, cri

- Ei? Sua baixinha, você é surda? Eu estou falando com você, não ouviu?

Chamada a cobrar para aceitar, continua na linha após a identificação...

- Emmett, amor, você tem problema? A Ali está tendo uma visão, para com isso!

- Ahhhhhhh. É isso então? Por que vocês não me falaram isso antes?

- Ai meu Deus! (Rose)

Eu ouvia ao fundo o Emmett e a Rose brigando, eu estava concentrada no que estava prevendo, era aquela menina de novo, a Angelina, ela estava no aeroporto se despedindo de seu namorado, mas o que mais interessou foi o que vi depois disso, ela estava entrando não avião e sentou ao lado do...

- Preciso falar com o Ed!

- Posso entrar?

- Pode Alice!

-Ed. Eu sei que não deveria me intrometer, mas eu acho que você deveria ir para o Brasil.

- Alice lá é muito ensolarado!

- Eu sei que não deveria, mas eu tive uma visão e lá você terá um futuro muito "promissor"!

Eu me lembrei da visão que tive e fiquei muito feliz pelo Ed, mas é claro que eu não deixei ele ler minha mente, seria surpresa!

Tive uma idéia para pro Ed não ler minha mente, vou cantar uma musica da Britney Spears, ele odeia ela mesmo:

Heart, I know I've been hard on you

I'm sorry for the things I put you through

Before you start to break on me

Or ask for sympathy

I need to make you see

Oh heart, I'm not sure it's been long enough

To say that what I feel is really love

There is just one way to learn

Sometimes we'll get hurt

And right now it's our turn…

- Alice porque você esta cantando a música da Britney Spears?

-Nada, Ed!

Precisava deixar o quarto do Ed, primeiro porque não queria que ele soubesse o que tinha visto, e porque não sabia até onde isso iria chegar, afinal, ela era uma humana e nunca tinha ouvido falar que houvesse um relacionamento amoroso entre humanos e vampiros. Isso eram coisa de predador e presa.

- Aí meu Deus! Carlisle precisava saber dessa história!

Pov. Angelina

Eu me sentia como uma fugitiva, deixando Mike nos Estado Unido, sozinho, e ainda estava indo para pensar em uma maneira de abandoná-lo. Mas resolvi encarar essa vigem com bom humor. Eu iria fazer uma Parada no Maranhão, para visitar uns parentes que não via há muito tempo, e depois iria para São Paulo, para a casa de meus pais. A visita ao Maranhão foi maravilhosa, mas estava na hora de visitar meus pais. Meu tio me levou até o aeroporto, após me despedir dele fui direto para o avião, sentei em minha poltrona e fiquei pensando em como iria ser lenta e chata a viagem, pensei em dormir, para passar mais rápido. Quando olhei para o lado, e vi quem iria sentar ao meu lado, eu desisti.

Ele era um homem lindo, e parecia ter dezenove anos, seu rosto era perfeito, seu corpo nem se fala, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi a forma como ele me encarou, mostrando todo o seu sentimento, que parecia ser medo misturado com raiva, mas de uma forma estranha, ele ainda era misterioso, seu olhar me chamava, mostrando que o que ele estava demonstrando não era a realidade. Eu tive uma vontade insuportável de fazê-lo sorrir, e então demonstrei essa vontade sorrindo para ele.

O avião decolou, ele continuou sem dizer uma palavra, queria saber se sua expressão havia mudado, e então resolvi olhar em seu rosto, ele estava com a mesma expressão de antes, quando ele viu que lhe observava ele mudou sua expressão, ela agora era de curiosidade e novamente parecia se misturar com raiva, e por isso resolvi conversar com ele, queria saber seu nome, sua idade, o que ele gostava de fazer, se ele morava em São Paulo. Então resolvi começar a conversa.

- Oi meu nome é Angelina, e o seu?

- Edward, prazer!

- O prazer é todo meu! Quantos anos você tem?

Ele estava com cara de quem não estava na terra, e infelizmente ainda parecia estar com raiva, eu queria saber o por que.

- Vinte, e você?

- Dezenove. Você não é do Brasil?

- Não, como você sabia?

- pelo seu sotaque! Posso te chamar de Ed?

- Claro! Ange! O que você faz da vida?

- Eu faço faculdade e só, e você?

- Eu também só estudo. Parece que temos algo em comum.

Eu e Ed ficamos conversando durante todo o vôo e no aeroporto, queria conhecer ele mais um pouco, e por isso combinamos que eu seria seu guia em São Paulo.

- Então Ed, nos vemos em breve?

- Claro Ange! Dez e meia está bom para você?

- Está ótimo!

- Eu te ligo para confirmar então!

Peguei um taxi até a casa da minha mãe, no caminho me lembrei que tinha esquecido uma coisa muito importante, melhor, havia esquecido uma pessoa muito importante, o MIKE.

* * *

Obrigada mais uma vez a Marydf Evans Cullen e a Thamy88 por acompanhar a fic e por deixar reviews. Demorei mais valeu a pena, por que este capitulo é o maior de todos, este capítulo em especial, é para o Hugo que é igualzinho ao Jasper, eu paguei um micão indo conversar com ele no shopping sem conhecer ele, só porque ele se parece com o Jasper, mas tudo bem sei que esse é o sonho de um monte de gente, kkkkkkk. Obrigada até a próxima!


	5. Apenas nota

Apenas nota

Desculpe-me, mas a continuação da fic vai demorar um pouco, meu pc deu pane e perdi toda a continuação da fic que já estava pronta. Não abandonem a fic que agora é a melhor parte.

Obrigada.


End file.
